


Bookworm

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: Camp Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Inanimate Objects, Other, Wordcount: 100-500, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione lay in bed with her copy of Hogwarts: A History and thought about life. Written for Obstacle Course for Camp Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second assignment for Obstacle Course for Camp Potter – _write Hermione/Hogwarts: A History._

Hermione lay in bed with her copy of  _Hogwarts: A History_  and thought about life.

She had taken it to bed and drawn the curtains, intending to read privately for a while and then go to sleep, but her mind kept clouding over with other matters.

Mostly, the matter she thought about was boys.

Hermione ran her finger absently down the spine of  _Hogwarts: A History_ , and sighed quietly. She used to think that the reason boys weren't interested in her was that she wasn't pretty enough, but she was coming to doubt that that was the sole reason. She wished that she could meet at least  _one_  boy – or even a girl; she would have settled for a girl – who had a proper appreciation of knowledge. Ron and Harry used her like a reference book that looked things up itself, Ginny was sweet enough but didn't care anything for her classes, Neville tried, bless him, but he just couldn't talk to her about the things that mattered…

She dropped the book and let it fall heavily against her chest, then heaved a sigh. She'd probably never feel someone's head resting there.

Maybe the book was the best that she could do.

She hugged it close, digging her fingers into the heavy leather covers and feeling the comforting weight pressing down on her, all full of knowledge, all full of things that she and she alone understood and appreciated.

It was nice to hold it and think about the special connection that she, Hermione, had with her favourite book.

Hermione fell asleep with  _Hogwarts: A History_  clasped against her chest, and feeling safer, warmer and happier than she had in a very long time.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
